D.C.S.F.C. #2 - The Boy Is Mine
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Finally! I have #2 up! Hopefully after this one these will come out a little quicker. What in the world does Davis have to do with a Sorato story? Read to find out.


A/N: DCSFC #2!! I finally got it done! That's one of my list... Anyway, this ended up being humor. But the ending is really cute. I'm sorry I added I bit of Jyoumi, but really that part's nothing mushy. MAJOR Jun bashing. Be warned. And PLEASE go to DCSFC #1 and read the bottom if you haven't yet! I need all of your votes! Please only vote there, it's a lot easier for me. Thanks! ^ _ ^   
  


_D.C.S.F.C. #2 - The Boy Is Mine_   
  


Mimi, Joe, and Sora were sitting down, eating lunch at the food court in the mall. Mimi noticed Sora's behavior to be stranger than usual,, and decided to say something. "Sora, what's eatin' you?" she asked. "Nothing. I'm eating a cow," she said, taking another bite of her taco. "No, Sora, I know there's something wrong. You haven't been like this at all since I came back! What's wrong?" Joe didn't make any comment. He knew what was wrong, he'd promised not to tell anybody. "I'm sorry Mimi... it's just you're so lucky. You're pretty, you have a nice boyfriend, two parents who love you a lot... What do I got? I'm ugly, I don't have a boyfriend, and I only have my mom." Mimi blinked, and looked at Joe. "Joe? Tell Sora she's not ugly and that you'd be her boyfriend if you weren't mine?" Joe looked startled. "What?! She's not ugly, no not at all, but I don't love her like that! And she doesn't love me like that either." "How do you know that?" Mimi asked. "Because I know, okay? Ask her... I promised I wouldn't tell anybody." Mimi looked at Sora. "How does he know you don't love him? Do you?" Sora blinked. "What? I don't love him, not like that! He knows because I told him who I've fallen for." Mimi looked hurt. "And you didn't tell *me*!?" she exclaimed. "I was going to. I only told him a few minutes ago when you were getting our food." Mimi had a pouty look on her face. "Fine, Mimi. I like Matt. Happy now?" Sora asked. "That's all? I thought it was something real exciting and new..." Mimi said. "Whatever. But I have an obstacle. Jun wants him too. I'm going to have to out do her in order to win Matt over. I know it's obvious he doesn't like her, but still. I'm visiting her once we get done with lunch." 

*** 

Sora knocked on the Motomiya (it is Motomiya, isn't it? Forgive me if I got that wrong) Family's door. She smiled. This was going to work perfectly. She knew she had to pretend to be nice and patient at first. Tricking Jun wasn't that hard, as she'd heard about the incident of the camping trip. But she finds her way back. She waited for someone to answer the door. Luckily, Jun answered. 

"Excuse me...can I please talk to you for a minute?" Sora asked.   
"Uh-huh...sure.... you know, you look kinda familiar," Jun replied.   
"Yeah you do too...but um...I just wanted to know....do you know somebody named....you know his name."   
Jun put her hands to her hips. "Oh yeah...definitely...I know his name."   
Sora did the same. "Well I just wanted to let you know that he's mine!" Jun just smirked. "Heh...no no....he's mine."   
  


_~You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine~_   


Sora began to sing solo.   


_~I think it's time we got this straight_

_Let's sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man - are you insane~_   


Jun wouldn't have it, so she sang too   


_~You see I know that you may be_

_Just a bit jealous of me_

_But you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me~_   


Sora huffed.   


_~You see I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't wanna say what he told me_

_He said without me he couldn't make_

_It through the day ain't that a shame~_   


Jun gave Sora a death look.   


_~Maybe you misunderstood_

_Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna change something that's so good_

_All my love was all it took~_   


They locked in a death stare now, and started singing in sync.   


_~You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine~_   


Jun knew she had to out-do her now worse enemy.   


_~Must you do the things you do_

_Keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it girl it's true~_   


Sora was having fun. She never knew singing was so fun, especially when you knew you were trying to win -your- man. So she sang some more.   


_~I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside~_   


Jun growled.   


_~You can say what you want to say_

_What we have you can't take_

_From the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake~_   


Sora just shook her head.   


_~When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_And if you didn't know the boy is mine~_   


Locked in stare again, they scowled at each other.   


_~You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine~_

_~You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine~_   


Jun didn't want to lose. After all, Matt was real cute!   


_~You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel~_   


Sora laughed.   


_~What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_This special place that's in my heart_

_He was my love right from the start~_   


_~You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine~_   
  


Sora and Jun were still in a death stare. Each refused to let the other win. "Stay away from Matt, Jun! Just you wait until I tell him how I feel. He doesn't even like you! He thinks your dumb and annoying. I can see where your brother gets it! I feel sorry for the poor kid, maybe he'd be normal if his sister was!" Sora shouted. Jun laughed. "Just you wait, Takenouchi! Jun Ishida will get you out of the picture." There was the sound of someone clearing thier throat. Jun and Sora both looked to see Matt standing there. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Sora asked. "Long enough." Sora and Jun looked nervously at each other, then remembered their hate and growled. "Now now ladies, you don't have to fight!" Matt said, and laughed. "I already know which of you I want. I'll come by your house at 8 o'clock sharp... If you're the one. If I'm not there, then you can guess that I picked the other. You two are pretty good at making up a song on the spot, though, I must say." 

*** 

Jun got ready for Matt to come. She knew he'd pick her over that "wimpy Takenouchi girl." She looked at the clock. It was 7:52 PM. Eight minutes until he was going to be at her door. She locked it to add effect that she wasn't sure if it would be her or not, and sat on the couch and waited. At 30 seconds to 8, the doornob started moving, as if someone was trying to open the door. Jun was excited. She made sure she looked okay, and went to open the door. She slid the lock out of place and turned the knob. "Hi M... DAVIS!? What are you doing here!?" she screamed. Davis sweatdropped. "Uhhh... I live here?" he said. "Nice excuse. Now take that stupid blue stuffed animal you all of a sudden take everywhere now and get out of my sight! I have a date!" she nearly screamed. 

"A date!? Hah! With who now?" Davis asked. "Matt! Now get out of here, he'll be here any minute!" Davis started laughing hystarically. "Jun! You are such an idiot! On my way home I saw Matt, and he was going into the apartment Sora lives in. I looked up at her window until I saw him again. They gave each other a high-five, then Matt gave her a kiss. You already know he doesn't like you!" Jun grabbed her coat and stormed out of their apartment. Meanwhile, Davis was still laughing. "Revenge is sweet, Eh DemiVeemon? Heh heh..." DemiVeemon laughed too, amused only because Davis was. He truthfully didn't get what was so funny about telling your sister one of her friends is at another friend's house. Davis pulled something that looked like a walkie talkie from his back pocket. "Matt? You there?" he asked. "Roger. Is she coming?" "Yep. I pulled off my part easily. Now it's up to you two and Sora's mom." "Okay. We'll be ready, right Sora?" Sora's voice came on from Matt's end, "You bet!" "Great!" Davis replied. 

*** 

Jun pounded on Sora's door. She'd finally found out which one was Sora's after asking the manager of the aparments. The door opened, and Ms. Takenouchi was standing there. "Hi there. May I help you?" she asked. Jun growled. "Where... is... Matt??" she asked angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sora and Matt just left for the park a couple minutes ago." "UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!" Jun growled. "I hate him!!!" Jun angrily left the Takenouchi apartment, probably headed for the park. "You two, I don't get why you want to be so mean to that poor girl," Ms. Takenouchi said. Matt and Sora came out of their hiding places. "Because we don't like her. She's always hitting on poor Matt," Sora replied. "Oh, so she's trying to take your boyfriend?" her mother asked. Sora blushed. "MOM! He's not my boyfriend!" She just laughed. "If you say so, Sora. Why don't you walk Matt home?" she asked. Sora nodded, and motioned towards the door. "Be back in a little bit!" Sora said and waved to her mother. 

"I was real surprised when you asked me to help you with this after lunch today," Sora said as she and Matt were walking down the fairly dark street, only lit by a couple street lights. "I needed someone to help, and you seemed perfect," he replied. Sora smiled, and neither of them said anything for a while. It was a ways to Matt's apartment, and they were both getting tired, when Matt spotted a bench. He pointed to it. "Wanna sit down?" he asked. "Sure." 

Matt needed to find the right time to tell her why exactly he picked HER for the job. He looked at her face, waiting for her to look at him back. But her face was to the dark, starry sky. He looked up too. He wanted to find the right words... the right things to do and say. He knew she was a bit sensitive when it came to love._ 'Go too fast and you'll lose her, Yamato. You know it. Just think about what Joe told you this afternoon... What *did* he tell you? God, you're lucky he can get so much about her out of Mimi...' _Matt thought. 

Sora looked up at the sky. It was so pretty... Little specks of light everywhere. She felt Matt watching her. She wanted to look back at him, but didn't in fear that she'd do something stupid. After awhile he looked at the sky too, and her tenseness lessened. _'Tell him, Sora! No better time than now... Why are you so afraid? Even if his feelings for you aren't like yours for him, he'd never hurt you or dislike you for it... Sora, stop being so stupid! If you don't tell him now he'll never know...' _Sora suddenly felt tired. 

"Sora?" Matt asked. Sora looked startled. Neither of them had said anything since they sat down, and her mind had been elsewhere. After the small shock was gone, she looked at him, and he continued. "I... There was a better reason... Better reason I picked you, that is..." Sora thought about it, and her eyes opened wide. Was he saying what she thought he was? "Matt? Do you mean you..." She didn't get to finish. First she was talking, next minute she could feel Matt's soft, warm lips pressed against her own. After he pulled away, she blinked. Had that really just happened? She looked into his eyes, which seemed to be drilling a hole into her mind. She responded, finally, by hugging him. Neither of them said a word after that. They hadn't spoken those so often used words, but they knew the feeling just the same. They were together now.   
__   



End file.
